Astronomy
Science is a core class and subject taught at Superhero School and Marcheous Academy of Mutantry. Astronomy is a branch of mutantry that studies stars and the movement of planets. It is a subject where the use of practical energies during lessons isn't necessary. Marcheous students are known to be skilled in Astronomy, implying the teaching that is provided at Marcheous is excellent. Superhero School Class Information Astronomy lessons are spent learning the names of stars and the movements of planets. It is a required class for the first five years of study, and is optional in the last seven. In fifth year the Certified Aspiration Test examinations are taken. During the exam students must fill in a blank star chart. If a student achieves a passing C.A.T. score, they are allowed to advance to M.E.M.E.-level. Astronomy is one of the only fields of study at Superhero School which has a direct equivalent with the Fobbles. Known student activities include learning the names of stars, constellations, and planets, as well as their location and movements, and describing the environments of planets and moons. Musaca's Mutant Equipment in Merchant Alley sells telescopes and other equipment needed for Astronomy. Ramona Meyer was the Astronomy professor at Superhero School in the 1990s. Location and time Astronomy classes take place in the top-most level of the Astronomy Tower, the tallest tower in Superhero School, and include sky observation sessions with telescopes (each student has to buy one of his/her own). Lesson times Curriculum First year During the first year of studies at Superhero School, students must study the night skies through their telescopes every Wednesday at midnight and learn the different names of the stars and the movements of the planets. Toward the end of the year, Hadeline was quizzing Sean on Astronomy. Their studying included using a map of Jupiter. It was noted that Roger tried to learn the names of Jupiter's moons in his fifth year of study at Superhero School. Third year Although Astronomy lessons were not shown during his third year, one of the homework assignments included drawing a star chart which probably means they studied stars that year. Fifth year During the fifth year of studies at Superhero School, students must study Jupiter's moons and write an essay containing facts such as Europa being covered by ice and Io having many volcanoes. For the Astronomy C.A.T. exam in their fifth year, each student has to "fill in a blank star chart" based on a few hours of observing the night sky. Coursework during this year was intensive enough that some students had to organize a meeting to help each other get through it. Roger Black was taking his Astronomy C.A.T. in 1995 when Ruby Wright was confronted by Mrs. Twisted NoHead and a team of Government Defense Army members in what was an attempted sacking, which was also the night that Miranda Butterfield took "no less than four Stun beams to the chest." Known teachers ]] *Ramona Meyer (1983-2017) Grades Pass *Grade Five 5 *Grade Four 4 *Grade Three 3 Fail *Grade Two 2 *Grade One 1 *Grade Zero 0 Known C.A.T.s Msmeyer.jpg|Ramona Meyer Mykew-Hadeline.jpg|Mykew Hadeline PromoTSB12 Gladiator.jpg|Roger Black (didn't qualify for M.E.M.E.) Sean.jpg|Sean (didn't qualify for M.E.M.E.) Behind the scenes During the C.A.T. exam for Astronomy, Roger focuses his telescope upon Venus at midnight. However, Venus's orbit is closer to the sun, and when it is midnight at a location, that part of the Earth is approximately facing completely away from the sun. Given these two facts, it is highly unlikely that Roger would have been able to see Venus regardless of the proximity to the summer solstice due to line of sight issues, but the telescope may have been mutated. See also *Superhero School subjects Appearances * * * * Category:Astronomy Category:Marcheous subjects Category:Superhero School subjects